Stranger Anatomy
by StrangerThanXsAnatomy
Summary: When The Party is hit with a huge thunderstorm, some of their own are injured. Will the doctors at Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital be able to help them? What will happen when old foes re-emerge?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction, I hope you enjoy and that it's not too terrible!**

 **It is set in season 1 and season 2 of Stranger Things, and season 12 of Grey's Anatomy, but with characters from different seasons of both shows appearing. The timeline and location don't make any sense, so I'm sorry about that! You'll just have to make it up for yourself. Enjoy, like, and review!**

"Hurry up you two!" Dustin called to Mike and El, as the group made their way to Castle Byers. It was a cold day, and the clouds were threatening them with rain. They made it into the fort and sat down to play the weekend's Dungeons and Dragons campaign. They had been planning it all week long and were glad that the time had finally come to play the game they had been waiting for, for what seemed like forever.

Meanwhile, Meredith Grey and Christina Yang were preparing for their first exciting surgery in a long time.

"Come on, Christina!" Meredith said. "Owen said if we're late to our surgery now, we're out of the one later!"

"I'm coming. I'm coming." Christina sighed.

The two headed out the door and down to the OR.

"What should I do? Should I fireball the Thessalhydra, or the Demogorgan first?" Will asked.

"Cast protection, then Dustin and I will kill the Thessalhydra, and you take the Demogorgan!" Lucas said.

"Sounds good!" Will said breathlessly.

"What should…" Max started to say before she was interrupted by a loud "BOOM!"

"It's just thunder. It can't hurt you. It's okay." Mike said calmingly to El, while simultaneously trying to remove her sharp nails from his arm.

Another crash of thunder sounded before Will said "Maybe we should head back inside before the storm gets too bad and we get soaked going back."

"That's definitely a good idea, Will." Mike said.

Just as Meredith and Christina started to head down to the OR, they were interrupted for an announcement.

"Okay people, we have a big storm coming in. So lots of electrical burn victims and trauma from flying debris. Be ready to have lots of patients in the ER." Owen announced.

"Oh, that's just great!" Christina said sarcastically. "This is going to get in the way of our big surgery!" She hissed.

"Well, they need our help down there, and there is no way they are going to let us get out of it. So we might as well volunteer before we are voluntold." Meredith said.

"I hate it when your right." Christina said with a level of annoyance in her voice.

"I know!"

Mike, El, Lucas, Dustin, Max, and Will ran through the few trees separating them from the Byers' house.

"BOOM!" Lightning struck and trees fell left and right. The wind picked up and blew harder and harder. The rain and hail pelted down on the group until they could barely see their hands in front of their faces. They kept running until they got back to the house.

"Is everyone here?" Mike asked.

"Wait, where's El?" Dustin asked.

Mike felt his stomach twist into knots as he realized that Dustin was right. El was not there.

"I'll go find her!" Max said.

"Max! Wait! It's not safe! Lucas called. But Max was already gone.

"She's my best friend! I'm not leaving her out here!" Max called from somewhere far amidst the rain.

"I'm coming with you!" Mike yelled. "She might be your best friend but she's my… uhhhhhhh…" And with that, Mike was off.

Christina and Meredith walked down the halls of the hospital to the ER and put on their yellow trauma gowns, just like the rest of their fellow friends and colleagues. Now, it was time to wait for the first storm victims to come and fill up the ER.

Mike caught up to Max, and they ran together through the woods near the Byers' home, looking for El, and calling her name.

"I think I found something!" Max called through the pouring rain.

Mike ran over to her and saw one of El's white Converse lying next to a fallen tree. He went to pick it up and continue searching, but when he tried, the shoe would not move. He pulled harder, until finally the shoe came loose and he fell backwards. When he looked back to where the shoe had been to see what it had gotten stuck on, he saw something. A foot!

"EL!" Mike and Max cried in unison.

"I guess when she was running with us, the lightning hit the tree and it fell on her, or something." Max said.

"Then the lightning must have struck again, close by, and she couldn't move because she was stuck under the tree." Mike added sadly. "We have to get her out from under here!" Mike said, exasperated.

"Ya think!?" Max said sarcastically.

Mike rolled his eyes at her.

They tried to pull the tree off of her, but it wouldn't budge.

"I'll go get the others to help us. You stay with her." Max called over her shoulder as she ran back towards the Byers' house.

As Mike walked around the tree, waiting for Max to return, he heard a loud crack of lightning, a scream, and then silence. Mike, not even thinking, started to run as fast as his legs would carry him, back to where the rest of the group was waiting for him, Max, and El to return.

The ER was filled with, as Owen had said, people who had been burnt by lightning, hit by debris, or had tried, but failed, to drive through the rain.

When Mike got back to the rest of The Party, he was out of breath. He didn't realize he had been running until now. He was too worried about his friends to notice.

"We...we found El!" He panted. "She...She is tra...trapped under a...tree!...I think some...something happened...to...Max...t..too!"

"What?!" Was the response he got back.

Mike had caught his breath by now. "We found El! She was caught under a tree and got hit by lightning! I don't know what happened to Max! The same thing, probably! I heard a scream!"

"Well, why didn't you help her?" Lucas asked angrily.

"We tried to get the tree off of El, but we couldn't. I didn't think it would be any different with Max, if that's what happened. I thought it would be better to get help to her quicker, rather than wasting time trying to help her by myself." Mike answered.

"Good call, man!" Dustin said, elbowing Lucas in the side.

"Owww!" Lucas cried.

"You show us where they are, we'll follow you!" Dustin said.

Mike nodded, and started to run towards where he had left El.

"El is over here, but I don't know where Max is! The scream came from over there!" Mike yelled, pointing to the left of where they stood.


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

"Hey." Amelia said as she caught up to Meredith and Cristina in the hall.

"Hey." Meredith replied.

"Mini Shepherd." Cristina acknowledged. "Did you hear about the storm?"

"Yeah, I did." Amelia replied. "Sounds bad."

Meredith and Cristina nodded in agreement.

Dustin followed Mike to where he said he found El, while Lucas and Will headed in the direction Mike had said the scream came from. At this point, the lightning had died down a little bit. Mike showed Dustin the foot under the tree, and they decided they needed a plan. Lucas and Will found Max lying unconscious near a large tree that had been struck by lightning.

Just then, Amelia's pager beeped.

"Well, I gotta go. Lots of Neuro consults in the pit. I'll see you guys later!" Amelia said.

"Bye." And, "See you at home!" Were the responses she got.

"1… 2… 3!" Mike, Dustin, and Lucas shoved the tree off El, while Will stayed with Max. Mike sat down beside El, and pulled her head into his lap, and grasped her hand.

After a few moments of silence, Will suggested, "Why don't we bring Max over here, so we can keep an eye on both of them."

"Sounds good." Lucas said.

Mike stayed with El, while Dustin, Lucas, and Will went to get Max. But when they got there, she was gone.

"Dr. Shepherd!" Jo waved. "Good morning!" She said enthusiastically, as Amelia tied on her yellow trauma gown.

"Why are you so…happy, at this hour?" Amelia asked.

"Because I have a ALPPS procedure with Dr. Grey at 3:00!" She said, so excitedly, Amelia thought she might burst, right there, in the middle of the ER.

"Well, good luck." Amelia said, glancing at the IPad in her hand. "Oh! And Wilson! Bed 3 needs a consult!" She added, before walking away to tend to a patient with a head lac from being hit by a falling tree branch.

"MAX!" "MAX?" Lucas, Dustin, and Will called, hoping that she just woke up and tried to make her way back to the house. They heard a quiet groan from a few meters away. They looked at each other and headed in the direction of the sound.

"Max!" Lucas said, relieved.

"What happened?" Dustin asked.

"I'm not exactly sure." Max answered. "One second I was looking for El, and the next, you all were looking at me like I just got run over by a bus, or something. Wait, did I get run over by a bus? 'Cause I kinda feel like it." She said.

"No, you were running, and then, lightning, probably." Dustin said. Lucas elbowed him in the ribs.

"Owwww! What was that for!?" Dustin asked angrily. Lucas just glared at him.

"Sooooooo… what do we do?" Max asked.

"Well, El's hurt too, she's over there" Will said, pointing in the direction of El and Mike.

"One more thing. You guys do realize that you were looking in the wrong place for me, right?" Max said.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

After Amelia had sent the patient who was hit by a branch up to CT, and made sure she was no longer needed in the ER, she headed back up to her office on the Neuro floor.

The boys helped Max over to where El and Mike were waiting for them.

"She needs help!" Mike said, pointing to El.

"I'll run back to my house and call 911!" Will said, before running off.

Just as Amelia was about to enter her office, someone called her name.

"Dr. Shepherd!" April called. "I was just about to page you! I wanted to talk to you about your patient, uh, Scott Miller. Did you get his scans back yet?" She asked, glancing down at the IPad in her hand.

"Yes, and everything looks clear." Amelia answered.

In the distance, The Party could hear sirens coming closer. Mike sighed as he gently stroked El's hair.

 _Beep Beep Beep._ Meredith, Maggie, April, Callie, Amelia, and Alex's pagers went off.

When the doctors met at the ambulance bay, they looked at each other wondering what injuries the patient would have that would require general, cardio, trauma, ortho, neuro, and PEDS.

Just as the ambulance arrived, Bailey ran out to join them.

When the ambulance stopped, a red-haired girl stepped out before the paramedics unloaded the stretcher with a girl with dark brown hair.

"El Wheeler," (the boys had given Mike's last name when the paramedics had asked) "twelve years old. Was trapped by a fallen tree. Crush injuries, electrical burns, and most likely internal bleeding. It seems that after she got caught under the tree, she got struck by lightning."

"Let's get her inside!" Bailey ordered.

"How about you?" Maggie asked, gesturing to Max. "Those burns on your arms look pretty bad." She said.

"Uh… Yeah." Max said. "I was looking for El, and tripped, and I think I hit my head. I guess maybe I got struck when I was out."

"Well come inside, and we'll get someone to take a look at them." Maggie said, smiling.


End file.
